


Harvest Festival

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Harvest Festival

**"Harvest Festival" Gen Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**   
_Fifteenth Challenge: The Old Ways_

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
 **Rating/Warnings:** K  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **Harvest Festival**  
Arthur seated Gwen at the feasting table on the eve of Mabon.

Merlin sat plates of food in front of both the King and Queen as soon as Arthur sat down. He winked at Gwen.

Arthur looked at the food in front of him. “Merlin, where is the meat?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin said as he placed more bread on the table.

“There isn't any meat anywhere on my plate.” Arthur looked at the table. “There isn't any meat anywhere.”

Gwen kicked him under the table.

Arthur looked at her with a frown. “What was that for?”

“For not knowing what the feast is for.” Gwen eyed him. “I  am beginning to believe we have feasts just so you can overindulge.”

Arthur looked confused.

“It’s a harvest celebration Arthur. There is no meat at this feast. There is only bread and wine and food grown from the earth.” Merlin said as he filled Arthur’s goblet.

Arthur groaned. “Now I remember why this is my least favorite feast.”

“It will be good for you to eat something other than maar for a change.” Merlin said.

Gwen picked up a grape and popped in Arthur’s mouth as was about to protest.

“Arthur, enjoy the bounty of the Kingdom.” Gwen said as she held up another grape ready to strike if he complained.

“Fine but I better have some meat tomorrow.” Arthur said. Arthur pouted and picked up a green bean. He looked at then back at Gwen. He ate the green bean and made a face.

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
